


Let You Go

by anneapocalypse



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, Music, Song - Freeform, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8414593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneapocalypse/pseuds/anneapocalypse
Summary: A song for Carolina, inspired by the end of Season 13.





	

LYRICS

I was just a little girl in a wartime  
My Mom had to leave, it was a hard time  
She said you gotta be strong, and let me go  
She told me not to cry in the hot sun  
She told me never say goodbye and you’re not gone  
And it isn’t so hard to let you let go

But it’s gonna be hard to let you go  
Oh it’s gonna be hard, and I don’t know…  
Come into the place that I call home  
And it’s gonna be hard to let you go

Well once I had a team and a good fight  
My heavy at my back, and it felt right  
I should’ve figured out, I should have known--  
Well, some lost their minds and the rest ran  
I couldn’t save them then and I still can’t  
Will I ever know how to let you go?

Oh it’s gonna be hard to let you go  
Oh it’s gonna be hard, and I don’t know…  
Come into the place that I call home  
And it’s gonna be hard to let you go

Well I have learned and I have learned  
I promise this time I’ll get it right  
So many roads and bridges behind me have burned  
I swear that this time, that this time  
I’ll finally get it right  
  
And once I had a brother and we took flight  
In ocean-colored armor and blue light  
Wherever we imagined, we could go  
Now I hear your voice but you’re not there  
You say you made a choice, and to take care  
Oh it’s gonna be hard to let you go

It’s gonna be hard to let you go  
Oh it’s gonna be hard, and I don’t know…  
Come into the place that I call home  
And it’s gonna be hard to let you go  
It's gonna be hard to let you go


End file.
